We Are One
by EchidnaPower
Summary: Kai gave it his all battling against Brooklyn and his bit-beast Zeus. Now, after his close brush with death, Kai must summon the strength to go and support Tyson before disaster strikes the world. But there's no way he's strong enough to do it on his own...but thankfully, he won't have to, which is what Kai is about to learn. Sister story to "I Can't Lose You."


**Here's the sister story to "I Can't Lose You" that I promised. Truth be told, I wasn't expecting the story to go this way, but like most of my stories, they seem to write themselves in a way. Kai is a somewhat tough character to write, but I think I did a decent job.**

 **I really don't have anything else to say about this, other than I hope you all enjoy this attempt to dive into Kai's psyche and background. Without further ado, let it rip!**

 **I own nothing except the story.  
_**

Darkness...nothing but darkness in every direction...was this what death was like? If it was...it was about what I expected to be perfectly honest. As much as I enjoyed old legends and prophecies, I never was big into the whole afterlife thing, not that I considered myself as someone particularly worthy of getting to enjoy something like an eternal paradise. I'd done a lot of rotten things in my life.

Being a member of the Blade Sharks, falling to the temptation of power and accepting Black Dranzer from Boris, knowing full well he was just using me to steal everyone's bit-beasts...heck, even ditching Tyson and the BBA Revolution to join up with Tala and the Blitzkrieg Boys just so I could get a chance to face off against Tyson in the World Championships...selfish. Tyson was counting on me after Max and Ray went their separate ways to join other teams, and instead of sticking by him, knowing full well we could've gone all the way, I left him.

I'd like to think...that I've earned some redemption for myself, just in case there is some cosmic deity judging me for my sins. Brooklyn has some unnatural power about him, almost as if he's possessed by something horribly evil, something that makes Black Dranzer look like a tame parakeet...and Dranzer and I managed to beat him anyway...it killed us, literally...but we beat him...I just wish...Dranzer hadn't sacrificed itself to keep me going in that battle, it didn't deserve my fate. Without my bit-beast, I wouldn't have survived as long as I did...without Dranzer, Brooklyn and that demonic bit-beast of his would've finished me off halfway through the match.

At least our sacrifice wasn't in vain, I could tell that Tyson and the others had been inspired by our performance. It really was all worth it in the end, I just wish Dranzer wouldn't have died along with me. If you're somehow here with me Dranzer, just know that I am sorry for everything...I was unworthy to wield you, one of the four sacred bit-beasts. Thank you for sticking with me through it all, even when I strayed off the path. Not even Tyson was ever as loyal to me as you were, and for that I thank you.

"You are welcome, my dear Kai."

That voice, what was that? It answered just as I was thinking about Dranzer...but...it couldn't really be Dranzer could it? Dranzer was intense, powerful...but this voice was feminine, incredibly gentle...not to mention, Dranzer had sacrificed itself - herself? - for me against Brooklyn...right?

"You should know better by now Kai, never underestimate the power of a sacred bit-beast."

Suddenly the darkness began to give way to a blinding light, and I was forced to shield my eyes due to how strong it was. After a few moments, I risked opening my eyes to try and see what was happening, and all around me was a mix of bright yellows, oranges and reds of every shade, and I couldn't help but notice that the area around me had grown warm, almost pleasantly so. Then out of the light, flames began to appear from every direction, some even brushing past my exposed skin, though I wasn't burned. It was actually comforting.

Then the flames began to flare up stronger, as they swirled faster and faster as the size of the inferno continued to increase. Then, my heart skipped a beat, as out of the raging fire came a shrill and familiar cry, and a figure burst through the flames and spread its wings majestically as the fire dissipated.

It was Dranzer.

"H-How?"

"You know all about legends Kai, surely you know about how the phoenix will rise again."

"But...I thought you phoenixes rose from ashes."

"Well," Dranzer almost seemed to smile. "I personally prefer something with a little more flare."

I almost laughed, but then the improbability of the situation hit me again, and I turned my back towards this...image of Dranzer. "This can't be real, Dranzer is gone, its bit was destroyed after the battle with Brooklyn, this must be a dream."

"In a sense, you _are_ dreaming. But make no mistake my dear Kai, I am as real as any of your friends' bit-beasts, including my darling Dragoon."

I scoffed. "Now I _know_ this is fake, this must be some sick prank Tyson or Daichi is pulling, honestly it just makes me wish I were dead after all. Some friends."

"Now you stop that, I-"

"No, _I_ don't wanna hear anymore of this!" I turned and glared fiercely at this false Dranzer. "This is cruel to make me think about how I couldn't save Dranzer, if it weren't for Dranzer, I _would_ be dead! It sacrificed itself for me and I wasn't strong enough to do the same!" I could feel my throat tightening and water starting to well up in my eyes, but I honestly didn't care anymore, the line had been crossed already. "Dranzer's been there for as long as I can remember, and even when I turned my back on it-"

"Her."

"Whatever!" Now my tears were flowing freely, and I stared up at the image of Dranzer, my heart constricting painfully...I could only assume it was the sorrow I felt. "I destroyed Dragoon with Black Dranzer, and so when the chips were down, Dranzer appeared and fought back so that I could be saved from myself and my own lust for power!" I turned around so I couldn't see anymore, and I shut my eyes tight to stop anymore tears. "I'm sorry Dranzer, I'M SORRY! FORGIVE ME FOR MY WEAKNESS!" Suddenly, I felt the warmth envelop me; my eyes shot open and I looked up, and there was the image of Dranzer, with her wings around me in a protective embrace...and that's when my heart cried out in both sorrow and joy. Somehow, I just knew, despite all my protests...this really was Dranzer, my Dranzer. "D-Dranzer!"

"Yes Kai, it is me...and there is nothing to forgive."

"DRANZER!" It was nothing short of incredible, through one simple embrace, all of my doubts had been erased, and I just lost it right then and there. My tears flowed freely as my bit-beast held me close like a mother hen protecting her chick. It was so surreal, and even convenient in a way. Dranzer had always taken care of me in one form or another, and now here it...she...was, once again providing me the comfort and affection that I'd never truly gotten as a child. Though before it was just in the form of giving me an outlet for my emotions in beyblading, suddenly it became much more personal. Our hearts connected in a way, and I knew now the anger and sorrow Dranzer felt when I abandoned her for Black Dranzer. I now understood why I'd been caught off guard by Dranzer's sudden increase in strength on that fateful day in the middle of the frozen lake. Dranzer was fighting for her child, and that child was me.

"I am glad you understand now." I gasped in shock, had Dranzer been reading my thoughts? Or did she somehow just know what I'd just realized? "You were not chosen by accident Kai, I personally chose you to be my wielder, because of the fire that burns deep inside your heart. Yes, I was hurt when you abandoned me for Black Dranzer, but you eventually saw the light, and for that I am proud, and overjoyed."

"I'm sorry Dranzer." I closed my eyes and silently wept as Dranzer nestled me into her feathers. Tyson had mentioned in the past that he'd actually spoken to Dragoon before, but I'd never truly understood how that was possible. Now I did, and I knew now that Dranzer was more than just a bit-beast, a creature that resided within my beyblade. Dranzer was more alive than I ever imagined, and she had feelings too, including the deep maternal love that I was now feeling for the first time...it made me feel all the more guilty for my past actions, but at the same time I was comforted by the knowledge that Dranzer had more than forgiven me, she'd wiped the slate clean. If this was where I was destined to spend the rest of eternity, then I figured it wouldn't be so bad.

"I truly wish this could go on forever my dear Kai, but unfortunately, our time grows short."

My eyes shot open, and I looked up at my bit-beast who seemed to have sorrow etched into her face. "What are you saying? You're not leaving me are you?!"

"Of course not," she tightened her wings' hold on me for a moment. "I will _always_ be with you Kai, you're my chosen. But the time is near for you to return to your friends and support them as they embark on their greatest challenge ever."

"I don't understand."

"Zeus, the evil bit-beast you helped me battle." Dranzer's eyes flared in anger. "That monster must be destroyed before he inevitably lays waste to the world. I am certain that your friend Tyson will be the one chosen to blade against Brooklyn to end your tournament, but there's so much more at stake than the future of beyblading." she glanced down at me, her eyes penetrating my soul as she tried to get me to see what was really happening. And I gasped in horror at the images flashing through my mind. "We bit-beasts were once free to roam the world as we pleased, but not all of us are benevolent by nature." Images of evil bit-beasts, Black Dranzer among them, appeared and disappeared like a slide show. "But there was one in particular, one whose dark power was so great, he saw himself as above us all, and he sought to conquer and destroy. Zeus, the King of Darkness."

"What?!" I couldn't believe what I was seeing or hearing. "But...King of Darkness is Brooklyn's special attack! Are you saying that this whole time, Brooklyn hasn't really been blading at all? It's all been that bit-beast?!"

"Not _all."_ Dranzer closed her eyes for a moment before speaking back up. "Brooklyn _does_ have some skill, but his will was easily manipulated by the dark power Zeus has at his disposal." then more images appeared in my mind, of the four sacred bit-beasts battling against Zeus. "We, the four sacred bit-beasts, came together as one to end Zeus's crusade of terror. With our power over the elements, Draciel with water, Driger with gold, myself with fire, and of course my dear Dragoon with wind, we were able to defeat Zeus and stop him from destroying all of creation...but...the price was high."

"No!" I saw the destruction the battle had caused, and I wanted to retch then and there...so many dead bodies, so much loss of life.

"It was then that we four came to a decision. Our power could no longer go uncontained, we had to ensure that nothing like this ever happened again. So, we had all bit-beasts sealed away into the small spinning objects you now call beyblades. Strata Dragoon volunteered to be first to try and set the example to be followed, and for that we named him an honorary sacred bit-beast. Many agreed with our decision and sealed themselves willingly, there were a few who protested, and most of them were the ones that you know of as evil bit-beasts. We four had to forcibly seal them away, until finally we were the only ones left without blades, and with a final farewell, we bid goodbye to each other, and chose our own bits to disappear into. The deed was done."

Finally the images stopped, and I panted in utter exhaustion from the ordeal. "So..." I gasped. "What about the Saint Shields? Their mission, how does that tie in?" For some reason I was starting to really wear out, but I had to know the truth.

"The Saint Shields' intentions were noble, but they went about it the wrong way." Dranzer responded. "Several millennia after we sealed ourselves, humanity found a way to call upon our power, and we did our best to fulfill their needs. But once again, the dark power of the evil bit-beasts came through, and they corrupted their wielders and caused another incident that we - the four sacred bit-beasts - had to attempt to fix. Unfortunately, the Saint Shields mistook our intentions and attempted to use their own beasts to battle against us. We had no choice but to escape, and whatever bit-beasts were there with us were left to be sealed inside the rock."

"So..." I winced as I felt a massive headache coming on. "How did you end up with me? My family? Please Dranzer, I _have_ to know!"

"We four split up and went our separate ways, having all of us together was too great a temptation, and the evil bit-beasts could easily prey upon any darkness in the hearts of whoever wielded them. So in order to remove the temptation of potentially controlling all our powers, we each went in a separate direction, ending in us appearing in four different continents." More images flashed in my mind as Dranzer spoke. "Dragoon sealed himself into the Granger family sword in Japan, and through generations the blade was handed down until Tyson came along with his blade. Dragoon saw him as worthy, and entered his blade. Driger landed in China, where the White Tiger clan resided, and his blade was eventually given to Ray, who showed himself as worthy to wield his power. Draciel went to what is now known as the United States of America, and it took a long time for him to be found by the Tate family, and he soon chose a wielder in Max, whose kind and gentle heart matched his own perfectly."

"And me? What about me?"

Dranzer hesitated, but eventually spoke again, and the images again flashed. "My dear Kai...I found myself in Russia, where your ancestors found me and placed me inside of a bit until they decided that the time was right. However..."

"What?!"

"Your family was never willing to admit when a worthy candidate had come along, they were...looking for all the wrong traits. Where I searched for fire, and passion, _they_ wanted emotionless perfection. They _too_ craved power, your grandfather in particular. Each wielder they felt was worthy, I refused to reveal myself to them, and your family would shun them. Until finally, you came along. You were so small, so fragile at the time, but I could see how your eyes lit up whenever you looked at me, and I saw the fire in your soul. _The passion._ I knew right away that _you_ were the one I wanted...but your family felt you were too ambitious, too eager, and so you were never allowed to touch my blade."

"I remember..." It all came back to me, and I could sense Dranzer's pride and happiness over it, and I even managed to crack a smile because of it. "Voltaire refused to let me touch you, he wanted someone focused on _his_ goals, not someone who just wanted to get good at a game."

"Yes, but I saw the fire in your heart, and I knew you'd come back. And you did." My first encounter with Dranzer flashed in my mind. I had taken my launcher and sent the blade across the room, and immediately Dranzer appeared from inside. "You were scared, which was understandable, but then Voltaire entered to see what was happening, and he saw you on the ground trembling in fear, while I loomed over you, my chosen." Dranzer seemed to scowl. "As soon as he saw that I was willing to appear before you, Voltaire had you sent to Boris and BioVolt Corporation, and he turned you into a beyblading warrior." I bowed my head in shame as my past again started to haunt me. "You did terrible things Kai, but through it all the passion still burned brightly, and I knew you'd come around eventually, and you did."

"It was you Dranzer, you helped me see the light, and my friends...they stuck by me no matter what..."

"And you put yourself on the line for them. There is no nobler thing one can do than to lay down their life for their friends, your fire never burned brighter than it did in that battle Kai, you and I were _truly one_ for the first time." the phoenix seemed to smile. "And I'll let you in on a secret...that's why you're still alive now."

"What?"

Dranzer nodded. "I knew that this battle would push you beyond your limits, and I also knew that if we didn't fully connect, you wouldn't survive. Zeus wanted you dead because you were my chosen, and I _desperately_ wanted you to reach out to me and break down the barrier between wielder and bit-beast, and right at the end, you did. Your years and dedication to the sport of beyblading kept you in it for a long time, a lot longer than anyone else would be able to, but Zeus controlled Brooklyn, which is why you couldn't seem to make any progress against him, even with the beautiful blade you put me on." I couldn't help but chuckle at that comment from her. "But once you and I fought together as one, that was what you needed to achieve victory, and you won. Now, Zeus is more determined than ever, and he will be stronger thanks to Brooklyn's inevitably negative emotions over being handed his first ever loss. There's no telling what will happen now, and that's why you need to go back."

Suddenly I felt pain all over my body, and Dranzer held me closer, probably to comfort me. "What's happening?"

"You're waking up." Dranzer replied. "You were badly injured during your battle, and so you've been sleeping for several days. But now you must go to your friends, and make sure that when the time comes, you give Tyson and Dragoon our combined strength, along with the rest of your friends. Only _then_ will Dragoon be able to match the fully unleashed power of Zeus."

"Wait!" I groaned and grabbed my arm, which I saw was now badly scratched and bleeding. "Will we ever speak like this again? Please Dranzer, tell me we will!"

The next thing I knew, Dranzer spread her wings and began to fade, just as my vision began to blur as well. "As long as our hearts are in sync, I will be right there with you at all times."

"Wait!" I shouted again, I was barely hanging on, but there was one more thing I needed to know. "Why do you keep calling Dragoon your darling? Were you and him..."

Dranzer laughed just before completely disappearing, leaving only the echo of her voice before I seemed to lose consciousness. The last thing I heard was an airy response. "How do you think you and Tyson always seem to be in each other's heads?" Then everything went black.

"Think he'll be okay?"

I knew that voice. I was faintly able to register it through the awful aches my body was going through. I could feel a mattress underneath me. Was I in the hospital? So I really was still alive...but did that mean that everything I just went through was all a dream? I dared to open my eyes, and I immediately grunted as my eyes adjusted to the light of the room, as dim as it was. This wasn't a hospital, it was a warehouse of some kind.

"Yo guys, he's waking up!"

Another voice I recognized...Dunga?

"Thank goodness, that was too close."

That was Mariam...which meant...

"Welcome back Kai."

"Ozuma." I lifted my head slightly, and I saw the blurry images of the Saint Shields staring me down. "What are you doing here?"

"Jin of the Gale told us that we should watch your battle against Brooklyn, and now we know why. Your Dranzer saved your life ya know."

"Jin of the Gale?" Wasn't that what Tyson's older brother called himself before revealing his true identity? But then my eyes widened as the other half of Ozuma's sentence reached my mind. "Dranzer! Dranzer, is she-"

"Take it easy Kai, you almost _died_ from that battle." Joseph said.

"So I keep hearing." I grunted and fought to sit up, though the effort it took was tremendous. "Where's Dranzer, is she okay?"

"She?" Mariam blurted out.

"Dranzer is fine," Ozuma pointed down next to me on the mattress, and I looked down to see Dranzer's bit, somehow totally intact and with her image on it, indicating her presence inside. "The power of the sacred bit-beasts truly are something to behold. If you and Dranzer weren't as close as you are, you'd be dead. I'll admit I still had a few doubts about letting you keep your bit-beast a year ago, but now I know beyond the shadow of a doubt that I made the right decision."

I picked up the bit and stared at it for a few moments, remembering the entire conversation I'd had in my dreams with my bit-beast...as well as the warmth I felt from her love. I held it close to my heart for a moment and relinquished a small smile. _"Thank you Dranzer, you're the closest thing I've ever had to a mother, and I won't let you down."_

"H-Hey, where do you think you're going?!" Mariam exclaimed as I forced myself onto my feet.

"You should stay and rest Kai," Joseph said. "There's nothing left for you to do but rest and recover."

"No," Ozuma suddenly said to his teammates, and it was that statement that drew my attention to him, as he looked back at me with an understanding expression. "Go and do what you have to do Kai, this...was the _real_ reason the Saint Shields were meant to protect the four sacred bit-beasts," this brought gasps from Ozuma's teammates. "I didn't tell you all because I made a promise to my father to keep it to myself until the time came. Now it's come...Zeus must be destroyed once and for all, and Tyson can't do it without you."

I nodded. "Thank you Ozuma."

Ozuma nodded back. "We've played our part, the rest is up to you and Dranzer."

Without another word, I slowly made my way back outside, and I began the long walk back to the stadium. "Just hang on Tyson, I'm coming for you...we _will_ stop Boris, and we _will_ stop Zeus!" I looked at my bit again, where Dranzer was safe and sound; I could swear I could hear Dranzer's voice speaking to me again, it was faint, but I could hear it. We were still one, and I knew now we always would be. "And don't you worry Dranzer, with you by my side, I'll keep going as long as it takes...I _will_ battle Tyson again someday...and _you_ will get to be with Dragoon again, I swear my life on that...after everything you've done for me...it's the _least_ I can do."

"Thank you, my dear Kai."

Her voice rang in my head loud and clear, and for the first time in my life, I was honestly, truly happy. Because Dranzer and I, were one.  
_

 **A/N: Well, what do you guys think? I don't think there was ever a confirmation regarding Dranzer's gender, but I think I remember a story where the author made Dranzer female, and I really enjoyed the concept...then I thought to myself, what if Dranzer saw Kai as her child? I wanted to play with this idea, and this is the result. It just seemed weird that only Tyson ever got to talk to his bit-beast...and of course G-Revolution practically removed the concept of the bit-beasts altogether, so I wanted to put it back.**

 **This is also my attempt to try and bridge both the dub and the Japanese versions of Beyblade together. Like I mentioned in the other story, supposedly Kai died in the Japanese anime after his battle with Brooklyn, and of course the dub just kinda ignored him until the last episode where he kinda just reappeared with no explanation. Supposedly he was a spirit or something.**

 **So, here's how it went down in my mind. Oh, and as for the whole Dragoon and Dranzer subplot, let's just say I wanted to come up with a reason for why Tyson and Kai seemed to be able to read each other's thoughts. I drew inspiration from the original Beyblade season and the battle between Ray and Mariah, but this time I decided to make it about the bit-beasts.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this story, and if you did, leave a review and let me know. I will be back to this fandom, so hang on tight, and until next time, let it rip!**


End file.
